


Sugar Crush

by Bean_writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College, College Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Dating, Eventual Smut, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shopping, Sugar Baby Jaskier | Dandelion, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: After a night of drinking with his best friend, Jaskier ends up making an account on a sugar daddy app. He applies as a sugar baby in hopes of finding a mature man who has his life together. What starts off as a joke, ends in him falling face-first for Geralt, a 38-year-old who is looking for someone to spend time with.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 180
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated 'Explicit' for future chapters, keep that in mind! Oh, and even though this is a sugar daddy au, this fic will not contain daddy kink. Nothing against it, it just didn't feel right in their situation :D
> 
> \- Thank you so much for the beta, [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe)!

With a pounding headache, Jaskier peeked through his eyelashes at the ray of sun shining through his curtains at the crack of dawn. It had been a mere two hours since he had finally made it to the comfort of his small apartment and laid flat on his mattress, doing his best impersonation of a seastar. 

Last night, after lots of convincing, Triss had taken him out for drinks at their local bar. They had been sat in the cozy corner at the far back of the club, watching people dance and they had snickered to themselves whenever someone tripped over their own two feet. As per usual, they had bickered and whined about the lack of boyfriends in their life and joked about how all of the guys in their classes were either dull, had no personality, or weren’t their types. Triss also ended up spilling her glass of wine on Jaskier’s shirt when both of them were already buzzed and laughing in the corner of the bar.

It had been a nice, casual evening, which ended in Triss carrying him home. Jaskier was a lightweight and he hated it. A mere three beers were enough to make him slur his words and drag his feet over the ground while randomly approaching strangers. 

Hopefully, Triss kept him from trying to steal a girl’s boyfriend this time around. The lack of pain on his chest was a good sign so far.

When Jaskier took a proper look around the room, he didn’t see a glimpse of the redhead. She had probably gone home, he thought, yawning before he cradled his cheek between his pillow and face and dozed back to sleep.

It was noon when Jaskier properly woke up and stood in the shower, head foggy and eyes dizzy as the hot water streamed down his face. He couldn’t even lie to himself and try to tell he wouldn’t ever drink again. The same thing was probably going to happen again when he and Triss handed in another assignment. 

As he cooked his breakfast-lunch fusion, almost burning his oatmeal pancakes, he finally opened his Instagram to look at last night’s story. He had made another masterpiece of zoomed-in faces, photos of beer glasses, and vine references only a handful of his followers would understand. 

Moments after finishing his meal, Jaskier’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He expected a text from Triss saying that she had finally woken up as well but was met by an icon he wasn’t familiar with. A large capital letter D with a pink background stared back at him with the text ‘New Daddies in your area. Log in to meet them now!’

Did he sign up for a daddy dating app while he was drunk? Oh, for fuck’s sake. 

Jaskier had had his fair share of heartbreak, both inflicting and experiencing. He called it karma for breaking up with his first girlfriend on her birthday when he realized he was gay. His first real boyfriend ended up cheating on him with the excuse of keeping up appearances, which resulted in Jaskier going into a sad, small hoe phase where he drunkenly made out with a few newly out twinks. It was then that Jaskier realized he didn’t like any of them. He wanted someone mature, someone who had his life together even though his own life wasn’t as organised as he wanted it to be. He blamed college for that, and a little stability wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it? Everyone his age was just so immature and didn’t catch his interest even though he really tried to be open.

He clicked on the app with furrowed brows. He had signed up as a sugar baby and had to specify his name, age, and what he was looking for. “Someone mature who knows what he wants.” Very classy, he thought, but at least he had chosen a couple of cute pictures and nothing too weird. He wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of proud of himself for being able to sign up properly while drunk.  
  
He tapped through the app, scrunching up his nose when the first man that popped up on his dashboard was a balding dude in his sixties. This was even worse than Grindr, which he had deleted after two hours when he had received one too many hole jokes and unsolicited dick pics. After swiping through a couple of guys, not quite catching his interest, he tapped the notification box and then clicked on ‘matches’.

It looked like he hadn’t done a lot of swiping last night since only one match was active. ‘Geralt’ read his name and from the miniature profile picture, Jaskier could tell he had shoulder-length white hair and stubble. 

Not bad, Jaskier thought, nodding to himself as he skimmed through the man’s profile.

“Geralt - 38 

Height: 6’2

Build: muscular

Profession: would rather not say

Preference: you’ll see

Religion: atheist

Looking for: casual dating/someone to spend time with”

No bio, Jaskier frowned but couldn’t stop himself from biting his lip when he clicked on Geralt’s profile picture. He was hot, and he probably knew it. A little cocky was what Jaskier liked in a guy and so far this Geralt person was ticking all his boxes. His first photo was a black and white selfie, there were dark circles under his eyes, but against common belief, Jaskier thought those were insanely attractive. The second one was Geralt shirtless, and he certainly didn’t lie when he classified his body type under muscular. The last was honestly heart-warming, it was a picture with his dog; a large brown dog, and they were cuddled up together on the couch.

Jaskier’s heart swelled at the image and almost broke out of its ribcage when his phone vibrated again and he saw a new message from Geralt. 

Geralt: “Hello.”

So dry, but it suited him, and the fact that they had matched last night but Geralt had only now sent him a message was enough proof for Jaskier that Geralt wasn’t into some random hookup. Not that he would mind at this point. Call him desperate.

Jaskier: “Hi, your dog is adorable. How was your day so far?”

Jaskier replied back. A compliment and a question, that should do it. Mere moments after he sent his message, his phone buzzed again.

Geralt: “Thank you. I’m on my break right now. Work has been slow. Did you just roll out of bed?”

Eyes wide, Jaskier’s nostrils flared. Oh, he wasn’t only cocky but slightly belittling too, and Jaskier almost bounced out of excitement. He really had issues.

Jaskier: “What a serious accusation, Geralt ;) what do you do for a living?”

Geralt: “If this becomes more serious I’ll tell you.”

Jaskier: “How mysterious haha.” 

Geralt: “I suppose so. What are you doing on this app?” 

Shit. Shit. Shit. He couldn’t just tell Geralt he had drunkenly installed the app even though this man was looking for something casual. Jaskier didn’t want to come off as easy or even hungry for attention and validation. Geralt seemed like the type to despise that, Jaskier thought as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

Geralt: “My break is over.”

_Well, fuck me._

Jaskier: “Oh that’s unfortunate. I was enjoying this convo. Let’s talk tonight?” 

Maybe that was a bit desperate, but Jaskier hit send nonetheless. He wasn’t lying and it would stroke Geralt’s ego a little bit. 

When Jaskier put his phone down, he wondered if this app was the answer to his dating struggles. He had tried to go out with men his age but was continuously let down by their immaturity, dependence, and lack of proper personality. He hated it when one started to depend too much on him or still called their parents every other day.

Jaskier had ‘left the nest’ as his dad liked to call it when he had just turned eighteen. Mom and dad Pankratz didn’t like to face the fact that they had been too controlling. There had even been a point where his dad had taken out his bedroom door because they suspected him of sneaking out of the house. A completely accurate accusation, but still an over the top reaction. 

Did he like his parents? Maybe, but only because they were his parents. If he would have met them under any other circumstances, he would have turned on his heel and marched into the other direction.

Wow, that took a dark turn, Jaskier plopped down on his couch and decided to call his friend Triss instead to see if she was still alive. 

It wasn’t until eight in the evening that Geralt messaged back while he and Triss were cooking dinner. Jaskier had propped himself up on the counter, legs swinging out of excitement as the handsome Wolf replied to his messages. Jaskier had learned Geralt’s nickname was Wolf or White Wolf and while on one hand, he imagined a cuddly, soft wolf to snuggle in bed with, the other very curious part of himself thought about his vibrant eyes piercing right through him as he moved on top of him.

“Jesus, Jaskier. You’re in deep.” Triss pointed the wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce that matched her vibrant red hair at him before she took another swig of her glass of sangria.

Jaskier bit his lip, groaning as he stretched and jumped off the counter. “I know, he’s just so cute.”

“And scary.” She nodded. “Just your type.”

“He really is,” Jaskier said, a little dreamy. “He wants to take me out for dinner this Friday. Il Giardino.”

Triss raised her eyebrows with a smirk at the name of the well-known and pricey Italian restaurant in the center of the city. “Well, he sure isn’t lying about the sugar daddy part.” 

Barking out a laugh, Jaskier nudged her in her side. “Admit it, you’re a little jealous.”

They snickered to themselves until Triss admitted that she thought he was sexy.

“If he was young, I would be.”

“Ah, not everyone has such an exquisite taste as mine,” Jaskier chuckled, receiving an eye roll in response.

“Men almost twice your age you mean?” 

“Yup,” Jaskier said proudly, popping his p. “Oh, he also told me to dress nice. What clothes do I own that classify as ‘nice’?”

Triss snickered in her glass of sangria. “Nothing?” 

“Rude,” Jaskier feigned offense. “What about that black button-up with those geometric figures on them?”

“You lost me at geometry. Jask, he’s taking you to a really fancy place, and you’re gonna show up like a 2016 Tumblr hipster.”

“Maybe I will,” Jaskier said with a pout, realizing his closet wasn’t exactly suited for anything classy. “Does this mean I have to go shopping for Friday?”

Triss raised a brow. “Isn’t the whole point of having a sugar daddy that he buys you nice things?”

Jaskier pursed his lips with a smile. “You have a point. So geometric button up it is.”

“Just don’t wear your ripped jeans, that’s just tacky.”

“Hey.” He slapped her arm, almost making her drop her glass. “Those are my nice jeans.”

“I know they are,” Triss winced as she rubbed her sore arm. “And damn, Jaskier, you hit hard.”

“I might look like a twink, but I’m not,” he said proudly, grinning as Triss rolled her eyes again.

“I thought you were an otter.”

Jaskier almost choked on his spit. “Well, would you look at that? My not so gay best friend knows gay slang. I’m so proud.”

After a dinner full of backhanded compliments and subtle insults about their taste in men, Triss left while wobbling on her feet. 

“I told you to not drink the entire bottle,” Jaskier chuckled at her as she took her coat. “Psychology major who gets drunk whenever she gets the chance. Analyze that.”

“There’s still some left,” she said, slurring her words. “So, ha!”

Jaskier shook his head. It was a good thing she was only two apartment blocks away from his place or he would have called her an Uber to get home. 

“See ya tomorrow, sugar baby.” She winked and before Jaskier could protest, she closed the door behind her. He would get back at her in their sociology class.

With a content sigh, he sat down on the edge of his bed and opened the app again, a message from Geralt waiting in his inbox. His stomach fluttered with excitement and he bit his bottom lip as he wrote out his reply.

Jaskier: “My friend was over. Watcha doing? ;)”

Not even a minute had gone by before his phone buzzed in his palm.

Geralt: “Reading, you?”

Jaskier: “Anything interesting?”

Geralt: “I doubt it. It’s for work.”

Jaskier: “So mysterious about your work again. When are you going to tell me more? :D”

Geralt: “We’ll see.”

Geralt certainly wasn’t easy to talk to and while on one hand, he didn’t seem interested, on the other he did reply within seconds. Jaskier pursed his lips, trying to spice up the conversation and find out more about this man before they would go on a date in a couple of days. 

Jaskier: “So, any hobbies you’d like to tell me about?”

Geralt: “I recently picked up playing the guitar again.”

Jaskier: “That’s actually really cool. Any songs you can play?”

Geralt: “I’d be surprised if you would know them. I play a lot of Tool.”

Jaskier: “From the song Shism?”

Geralt: “That was fast, meaning you didn’t have to google them. Consider me pleasantly surprised.”

Jaskier bit his lip, gut clenching out of pure excitement. This man would surely be the death of him, he was everything he wanted.

The conversation ended past midnight. They talked about music, hobbies. Jaskier revealed he actually liked playing video games which in turn Geralt was quite cautious about, but Jaskier assured him he wasn’t the stereotypical guy gamer.

With his heart doing somersaults, Jaskier put his phone on his nightstand to charge and looked at the ceiling. This was going to be fun.

How did he ever think this was going to be fun? Nerve-wracking was a more accurate description of his current state of mind. Dark circles accompanied the flush on his cheeks as he ran to catch the underground metro. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he cursed as he heard the doors beeping on the platform, beating himself up for leaving his apartment too late. 

The doors slid close behind him, and he held the pole in the middle of the compartment as if his life depended on it while his lungs burned. He could feel a thin layer of sweat building up at the back of his neck under his long black coat and he groaned out in distress. He really couldn’t afford being smelly on the first date.

Other commuters glanced over their phones or books when he finally plopped down in an empty seat and let out an exaggerated groan. Oops, Jaskier winced and felt the tips of his ears grow hot. Oh well, he wouldn’t see any of these people again. 

Texting Triss he made it on the train, Jaskier sighed and glanced back out the window. It was still bright outside and for once ominous clouds weren’t hanging over the city skyline. While his breathing evened out, his adrenaline was replaced by nervous jitters he felt in the tips of his fingers. Geralt and he had been talking for exactly three days at this point. He hadn’t gotten any closer to guessing what the man did for a living, but he did find out more about what he did in his free time.

Geralt liked to read a collection of books, play the guitar, and take his dog, Roach, for walks in the park. Jaskier had also learned that Geralt was originally planning to become a professional dog trainer and work at a “dog school”. Luckily the brunet found out that adorable fact about the man over text or he would have had to fight every fiber in his being to keep himself from bursting out laughing. 

Simply imagining Geralt training a chihuahua was enough to put a sheepish grin on his face. 

The same smile was curled on his lips as he approached the restaurant. Geralt had told him to wait inside in case he had to work overtime. Jaskier had been reluctant at first, flat out telling Geralt he wasn’t in the mood to be stood up in a fancy-ass restaurant. 

Jaskier didn’t know what made him reconsider, but there he was, sitting down at a round table in the middle of an Italian themed restaurant. The tablecloths were white and there was a large candle stuck in a vintage wine bottle in the middle of the table. The rest of the decor was minimal, the main focus being the kitchen where you could see the staff at work. Jaskier thought back to the handful of episodes he had seen of _Hell’s Kitchen_ and couldn’t suppress a chuckle at the memory. 

“Would you already like to order something to drink, Sir?” The waiter interrupted Jaskier’s silly train of thought, smiling politely as he watched Jaskier scramble through the menu.

With an apologetic smile, Jaskier looked up at the waiter. “Uhm, I heard Nebiolo is good?” 

“It is.” The waiter nodded with a smile. “One glass?”

“Make it a bottle,” a deep, rough voice said from behind Jaskier and he felt his soul leave his body. 

“It will be here shortly,” the waiter said with a quick nod of his head before he left. 

Licking his lips, Jaskier looked back over his shoulder and followed the tall, broad figure with his eyes. Lord have mercy on him, he was even hotter in real life. How was that even possible? 

Geralt was wearing a black suit with a black button-up, the dark colors in perfect contrast with his white hair which he had put up in a ponytail. An undercut, Jaskier noted, following the man’s sharp jawline to his well-trimmed stubble. When he looked up, preparing himself to make an ice-breaker, Jaskier was taken aback by the piercing golden eyes that were staring right at him. 

Blinking a few times and his mouth feeling awfully dry, Jaskier swallowed thickly before trying to put on a smile despite his nervousness and obvious attraction. “Hello, stranger.” 

A half-grin curled on Geralt’s lips as he huffed through his nose. “Good evening.”

“Not gonna lie, I still thought you were gonna set me up,” Jaskier said, trying to talk through the whirlwind of emotions and the urge to squeeze the man’s biceps. It looked like Geralt’s muscles were about to burst through his suit’s fabric as he rested his elbows on the table. 

“And missing out on that look you have going on? Not a chance,” Geralt said, eyes twinkling with amusement, and Jaskier had to practically keep himself from lunging over the table to wrap his arms around his neck and never let go. 

Cocky, sexy, while composed with a secret soft side? Where had this man been all his life? 

Trying to play it cool and not let his mind go into overdrive, Jaskier asked about his day at work with much interest. 

Geralt let out a low chuckle. “What is it with you and your interest in my work?” 

“I’m a guy. Try to keep a secret from me and I’ll try extra hard to find out.” Jaskier shrugged, thanking the waiter when he brought the bottle of red wine. 

“Would you like me to tell you our specialties?” The waiter looked between them before turning his body toward Geralt.

“We’re good, thank you,” Geralt said, eyes glued on the menu before looking back at Jaskier. “I’ll fill him in.” 

With a nod, the waiter left again and Jaskier leaned forward. 

“Sounds like you know the place.” 

“I know the owner.” Geralt motioned Jaskier to give him his empty glass. “He’s a pizza fanatic, but his lasagna is pretty good too. I’m not a big fan of their pasta but honestly, everything is quite nice here.”

“What would you recommend?” Jaskier licked his lips, trying to look seductively, but Geralt didn’t seem to catch on as he recommended him to get a pizza, Prima Vera. 

With a pout, Jaskier let it go and instead continued the conversation. “Well, Geralt, now I’m quite curious how you know the owner.” 

Taking another sip of his wine, Geralt gave in with a nod. “I suppose I could tell you that. Eskel and I went to school together.”

Jaskier cocked his head to the side, letting his chin rest on his palm. “Doesn’t sound very Italian.” 

“He’s just a big fan, but he’s good at what he does.”

“That’s what counts.” Jaskier’s smile matched Geralt’s. “So, tell me, Geralt. How long have you been on the app?”

“A few months,” Geralt said and a heavy lump formed in Jaskier’s throat. “No one has quite caught my interest, yet.” 

Jaskier feigned offense. “Rude.”

Geralt shook his head as he barked out a short laugh. “That’s what the ‘yet’ part is for. I don’t know you that well… yet.”

Jaskier didn’t realize he had been staring in awe until Geralt raised a brow at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaskier immediately straightened his back.

“Spit it out.” Geralt rolled his eyes, and Jaskier wanted to scream that even then the man looked extremely attractive. He could step on him and Jaskier would thank him.

“You’re just really attractive,” Jaskier determinedly admitted, heart swelling with pride as he saw Geralt genuinely laugh for the first time that night. “Just saying.”

Geralt shook his head. “Then stop looking at me as if I have just murdered a bunch of puppies.”

“Oh God, was I?” Jaskier rubbed his palms over his face to try and even out his facial expressions. “I swear to God I always look angry when I’m just concentrating.”

“I have the same issue.” Geralt leaned back into his chair, and to Jaskier, it almost seemed as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands as he tried to get into a comfortable position. 

Cute, Jaskier noted, politely thanking the waiter as he brought them their food.

“The same issue, how?” Jaskier asked, intently watching Geralt take the silverware between his fingers. 

“I look angry when I’m concentrating.” Geralt pointed his fork at him. “Or I don’t seem interested even though I’m enjoying spending time together.”

“Is that a hint?” Jaskier pressed his lips firmly together before mindlessly taking the napkin and folding it on his lap. He was too nervous to look at Geralt directly in his eyes after the bold statement he just made. 

“It is,” Geralt said and when Jaskier finally looked up, he noticed Geralt was still staring at him with a half-smirk. He was a goner.

Then, he let Geralt lead the conversation and they talked about what Jaskier’s field of study was.

“Sociology,” Jaskier said, patting his mouth dry after finishing his pizza before Geralt did. Maybe he had eaten a bit too fast, Jaskier contemplated, brows scrunching together for a split second before he put on his usual smile. “I started my master’s degree this semester.”

“That’s interesting. Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“Can you make it sound any more sarcastic?” It was Jaskier’s turn to scoff. Geralt was indeed really hard to read and bad at expressing himself, he looked like he didn’t give a single shit about what Jaskier was talking about. 

“I can try.” Geralt raised an eyebrow, pokerface unmoved before a soft smile tugged at his lips. “I’m serious. It’s interesting.”

“Thank you,” Jaskier said. “Did you go to college?”

Geralt shook his head. “No, I wasn’t made for academics.” 

Jaskier pursed his lips, wanting to see how far he could go with Geralt before he would snap. “I doubt you could even fit in the small ass chairs in the auditorium.”

Geralt’s fork was about halfway to his mouth when he paused to glare at Jaskier with a subtle smirk. “Funny you’re taking the piss when you’ve got sauce on your face.”

“Wow, embarrassing,” Jaskier hissed, wiping his chin with the napkin from his lap. “Did I get it?”

“No.”

Jaskier wiped his cheek instead. “Now?”

Letting out an amused laugh, Geralt leaned back into his chair. “Not everything.”

“Here?” Jaskier touched his forehead.

“Fucking spot on.” Geralt rolled his eyes.

Jaskier wiped his forehead when he heard Geralt barking out a laugh. “What?” His voice almost came out as a squeak, eyes widening when he saw the man lose his composure as he laughed. Fuck. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Clearing his throat before his face was set into its usual scowl, Geralt made a bridge with his hands and let his chin rest on top of it. “You had gotten it the first time.”

“Wow,” Jaskier huffed exaggeratedly. “That’s a low blow.”

“What can I say. I like messing with someone like you.” 

Jaskier swallowed thickly. Someone like him? “What do you mean by that?”

“How should I put it?” Geralt pursed his lips, locking eyes with him. Jaskier felt the fire again, the heat that spread through his chest when their eyes had first met earlier that evening. “Boys that are eager to please, a little naive, and unable to hide their attraction. You’re easy to mess with.” 

Jaskier didn’t know if he should be offended by what Geralt had just told him or if he should agree. But the fact was, Jaskier usually wasn’t like that. He wasn’t naive, he was a heartbreaker and didn’t give a single shit about any guy he had dated in the past. It was like an invisible pull that made him want to find out more about Geralt.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jaskier sat up, holding Geralt’s gaze. “The truth is, I’m not like that. I’m quite the asshole when it comes to anyone but you and my best friend. Sounds like you miscalculated.”

Geralt’s smirk faltered, eyes widening as he said, “Well, count me interested.”

“Likewise,” Jaskier almost purred, the tips of his ears growing hot under Geralt’s intense stare. 

The rest of the evening consisted of intense stares, teasing, and soft nudging under the table until Geralt paid for their bill. He had insisted, reminding Jaskier they had met on a sugar daddy app after all and he was there to spoil him.

When they were outside, it was raining and Geralt told him he would get him a cab. 

“That’s really nice, thank you, but I can’t afford a thirty-minute drive from this part of town,” Jaskier admitted, standing next to Geralt under his black umbrella.

He heard the man scoff under his breath, and Jaskier looked up to find two soft, golden orbs staring back at him. 

“Didn’t I just tell you I would pay for everything?” 

Jaskier’s brows furrowed. “Are you gonna make him drive back? That’s double the money, Geralt, that’s just crazy.”

“It’s a company driver.” Geralt clicked his tongue. “Don’t cream your pants.”

Jaskier shrugged, leaning in closer to Geralt. “Let me be excited to learn more about you.”

Geralt hummed and they stood in a comfortable silence until the driver arrived not even three minutes later. The man took over Geralt’s umbrella to hold it over them as Geralt helped Jaskier get into the back of the black car. 

“I’d like to see you again,” Geralt said, and Jaskier felt his stomach flutter with excitement. 

“That’d be really nice.” Jaskier smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. “Ask for my number on the app and I’ll give it to you.”

Geralt let out a chuckle at Jaskier’s straightforwardness. “Done deal.”

After Geralt thanked him for coming, Jaskier couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face the entire ride back home and found himself still smiling as he stood under the shower and then plopped down on his bed. 

He was a goner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be up on Nov 6! For early access pls check out my tumblr :D


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier should have never signed up for that app or gone on a date with Geralt, for that matter, and exchanged phone numbers with him. 

Clothes were lying all over his bed, strewn over his desk chair, and in little balls on the floor. Nothing felt right for the occasion. It was either too tight or too big, too colorful or too plain. How the hell could he properly present himself and stay true to the person that he was while also looking _dashing,_ as Triss would call it? 

And how did one dress when your sugar daddy insisted on going shopping with you? Jaskier had thought it was a joke at first, that they were both kidding about the fact they had met on the Daddy app, but when Geralt didn’t seem to back down and eventually stopped replying to his jokes, Jaskier realized he was done for and immediately jumped in the shower to cool off. 

His cheeks had flushed red as if someone had just poured searing hot tea all over his face. Jaskier had read Geralt’s text for a solid of five times already and he had read it again in the shower. 

“Be ready by two tomorrow. Don’t disappoint me.” 

Jaskier stared at the text again as he stood butt naked in the middle of his bedroom. His gut tightened as he imagined Geralt saying those three words to him, the teasing but commanding tone would send shivers up and down his spine. 

Biting his lip before tossing his phone on his bed, Jaskier’s eyes finally landed on his wide grey slacks. He hadn’t thought of wearing them for dinner the previous day since the legs were abnormally wide. Fashion, he had called it when Triss had raised a brow when he had ordered the trousers. 

After tucking his black turtleneck in his pants and using a belt to keep them up on his waist, Jaskier took his coat from the rack and twirled in front of the mirror. Not bad, not bad, and besides, his ass looked marvelous in those pants. 

Tapping through his phone, he sent Triss a photo of his outfit and couldn’t suppress a scoff when she said he was showing off one of his greatest ‘ASSets’. With a shake of his head, he tried his best to fit all his clothes back into the closet. 

He had about thirty minutes left before he should take the bus to the place where he and Geralt had decided to meet up. Geralt had proposed to call a taxi for him or send the driver, but Jaskier had refused -lied-, saying that on that day he was in that part of town anyways. He just couldn’t bear the thought of letting the poor driver make such a long detour again.

Instead of fretting and possibly missing his train like the previous time, Jaskier decided to take the bus early and get a Chai Latte at Starbucks to ease his nerves. He would always get the warm autumny drink whenever he was nervous or treating himself. What drink would Geralt get at Starbucks? The thought occurred to him as he was waiting in line and wanted to get the man a drink. He concluded he should ask Geralt when he saw him soon.

With a gentle warm buzz swimming in his chest and half of his chin hidden in his turtleneck, Jaskier waved at Geralt once he saw a glimpse of his long silver hair. This time he was wearing his hair down, its white color in perfect contrast with the black suit he had on again. How many of those did he have? 

“Hello, stranger,” Jaskier said, beaming with excitement just for being near Geralt again. The moment their eyes met, he felt that spark again. The nervous yet addicting wanton to know more, learn more, and spend more time with him. He blamed the tea for the heat he felt on his cheeks. 

Geralt’s half-grin matched Jaskier’s wide smile as he greeted him. “Good afternoon. How was your day?”

“Quite alright. Yours?” Jaskier cradled his cup with both hands, taking a careful sip as he took in Geralt’s sharp features. Geralt could cut him in half with that jawline of his and Jaskier would probably thank him.

Geralt raised an intrigued brow. “You still there, kid?” 

“Yes!” Jaskier shook his head. “You were saying?”

“Your little daydream sounds more interesting to talk about,” Geralt said, a teasing glint in his golden eyes as he looked at Jaskier intently. 

“I-, uhm, I was wondering what your favorite drink was,” Jaskier ended up admitting which technically wasn’t a lie. Nice save if he had to say so himself. “Non-alcoholic this time.” 

“Ah.” Geralt nodded. “Just coffee is fine.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jaskier let out an exaggerated sigh. “How interesting.” 

“I told you I’m not this abyss full of secrets.”

“Maybe not, but you do act like it.” Jaskier pointed his cup at him. “Would you like a sip?” 

Geralt’s brows furrowed at the foamy substance. “What is it?” 

“Chai Latte with oat milk.” The moment Jaskier said those words, Geralt’s brows furrowed further together and his nose scrunched up. “What? It’s good. Very hearty.” 

“A drink isn’t supposed to be hearty,” Geralt interjected but accepted the cup nonetheless. “This better not be an aphrodisiac.” 

Jaskier feigned offense. “Who do you take me for?”

Humming in acknowledgment, Geralt sipped at the cup after a long pause and smacked his lips. “I’m not sold.”

“Too bad.” Jaskier shrugged. “More for me.” 

With a laugh, Geralt put his hand on the small of Jaskier’s back when he started walking and Jaskier’s heart felt like it was close to exploding. Eyes-wide and a grin tugging at his lips, Jaskier felt like he could bounce out of pure excitement. Holy shit, he had it bad. 

Meanwhile, Geralt seemed casual about it. As if it was the most natural thing to have the subtle possessive hold on the brunet as they walked to the expensive part of the shopping street. 

Jaskier wasn’t sure what he should talk about as they made their way to the Grand Bazart, a place Jaskier had once bought a designer black see-through shirt he was still too afraid to wear other than for Instagram photos in case he would tear it. Would Geralt like that shirt on him? Had he even looked up his Instagram for that matter?

When he finished the last of his drink, he tossed the empty cup in one of the bins before they went up the escalator to the second floor. 

“So, are you finally telling me where you’re taking me, Mister Mysterious?” Jaskier teased, pressing his side against Geralt’s arm. Holy shit, even his arm felt like a wet dream. Jesus Christ.

Geralt let out a short huff, looking at Jaskier out of the corner of his eye. “Vengerberg.” 

Jaskier’s gaze went somewhere else, trying to remember where he had heard that name before. Vengerberg. “I don’t remember what that is.”

“Custom suits,” Geralt replied dryly, natural. “I have at least ten of her suits and she never fails to impress. My boss and all the other employees also go there. Though, don’t be fooled. She’s… something else.”

It was Jaskier’s turn to furrow his brows. It was the first time Geralt had mentioned his boss and colleagues, but his attention was directed to the smirk that had curled on Geralt’s lips when he talked about the saleswoman. “Something else?”

“Let’s just say she knows how to persuade men with lots of money if they’re pretentious pricks. She sucks them dry, so to speak.” 

Jaskier swallowed. “Gee, sounds fun.” 

“Are you a pretentious little shit?” Geralt smiled at him before squeezing his waist. “Well?”

“No?” Jaskier grimaced a little, his nerves finally easing when he felt Geralt’s warmth against his side as he pressed him closer.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” 

With that, they entered the large store and walked past the security men. 

“Geralt.” They had nodded and Geralt had reciprocated the gesture. Seemed like he was a frequent shopper here, Jaskier thought, too occupied staring at the different fabrics and styles to notice the saleswoman was already walking towards them.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” a black-haired woman said dressed in black and white. Her skin looked impeccable and her makeup was intense but absolutely perfect. He should tell Triss to try out this look. 

“Yennefer,” Geralt said, his voice deep from inside his chest where Jaskier was still pressed against. “Nice to see you again.” 

“I see you brought a special someone this time around. Are you finally settling down?” Yennefer’s grin grew wider as Geralt’s stance became sterner. 

Jaskier, who had been busy looking at the price tags of the white button-up vests, nearly having a heart attack when he saw the three digit number, widened his eyes and whipped his head towards Geralt again. There was a faint smile on the man’s lips, creasing his cheeks and eyes ever so slightly. 

“You just lost your tip, Yen,” Geralt chuckled lowly, barking out a laugh at the offended expression the black-haired woman had on her face. “Keep your nose where it belongs and simply give Jaskier here a couple of suits.”

Jaskier could tell there was no real bite behind Geralt’s words, and based on Yennefer’s amused chuckling, she could tell the same. The saleswoman looked at him from top to bottom, cocking her head to the side.

“Have you ever had your size taken, Jaskier?” she asked, tapping her index finger on her plump lips. “Or gotten a suit for that matter? No offense, of course,” she quickly added, noticing the stern look Geralt had.

“I’m a medium to large if that’s what you’re asking,” Jaskier said, his smile faltering when she quirked her brow. “And I’ve gotten some vests and dress pants for presentations when I graduated high-school, but I no longer fit into those.” 

_And they were hideous_.

She nodded, her features softening as she straightened her back. “Alright, good to know. I’ll take your size.” After Yennefer motioned to follow her, Jaskier walked behind her to the back of the store, and if expensive had a scent, this place was ripe with it. It reminded him of the stores his mom used to drag him to when she had a day off and wanted a new dress.

These were entirely different circumstances, though, and Jaskier grimaced as the memory flooded his mind, not sure why he suddenly remembered that part of his childhood. 

When he stood on the step, Yennefer told Geralt to take a seat in the plump velvet chair while she took Jaskier’s measurements. Then she showed him different types of fabric, varying from vibrant to neutral. He had asked for something with either turquoise or red accents since it brought out his eyes. The lighthearted comment had been welcomed as she had laughed breathily.

Geralt had also insisted on getting him a plain black suit with subtle details around his chest pocket after Jaskier had whined about it being too boring. Yennefer had made a compromise of getting Jaskier a black fabric with a faint black print on it which would be too small for the naked eye to see unless someone was really searching for it.

Jaskier could live with that, quite enjoying the fitting process and the subtle changes in Geralt’s exterior. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that Geralt was paying for all of this and they had only met up once, well twice, but the boost in confidence that he got from the man was more than he could have ever asked for.

The man’s brows shot up into his hairline when Jaskier turned around to show him the back of his maroon suit, and Jaskier looked back over his shoulder. A grin curled on his lips as the man’s stern exterior seemed to break for a split second before it was set into its usual scowl. 

“You seem to like this one more than the black one,” Jaskier teased as he turned to face the mirror again, adjusting the collar on top of the black tie and shirt. “Have I finally persuaded you into thinking color is actually nice?” 

“If you think you’ll ever see me in a red suit, fuck no.” Geralt laughed, his chest heaving with every breath he took, and Jaskier shamelessly imagined lying on that perfectly shaped chest. “But it looks good on you.”

Jaskier’s teasing didn’t falter and he turned again to show off his backside, sticking out his bottom for emphasis. He wanted to see more of that side of Geralt. “Only good? I expected a bit more praise from you.”

“Fine,” Geralt said, and Jaskier could hear the subtle hoarseness in his voice, imagining the same sound puffed against his neck. “It looks really good. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic,” Jaskier beamed, looking at himself in the mirror again, his side facing Geralt. Geralt was right, he looked really good in that suit, and the subtle darker tones in it didn’t make him feel like he was a Christmas ornament. 

“Now that you’ve gotten your suits, plan on ghosting me?”

“Hmm…” Jaskier pursed his lips, smiling cheekily as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Geralt out of the corner of his eye. “I still need a few more things, so maybe after?”

Geralt sat up in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Like what?” 

“Are you gonna get them for me?” 

Jaskier jumped off the step, determined to see more of his stern exterior breaking, and strolled towards Geralt. When their eyes met up close, heat surged in Jaskier’s chest again, feeling that spark and connection between them. All he wanted to do was to crawl onto Geralt’s lap, guide his strong hands to his hips and press their bodies flush together, but he didn’t have an inkling when Yennefer would be back again. He didn’t want to be indecent like that in public even though his groin tightened with interest at the mere thought. 

He left the idea for a later date. 

“Depends on what they are,” Geralt replied dryly, but Jaskier noticed the way he swallowed thickly when Jaskier lifted up his chin. Geralt’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down and he stuck out his tongue to lick his bottom lip. 

“You’re supposed to say, ‘ _anything for you, baby_ ’.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes before smirking, a toothy grin making Jaskier’s gut grow tighter. Oh shit. “I already know you well enough to know you have something planned.”

Jaskier let go of Geralt’s chin and crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the heat he felt creeping up on his cheeks, too determined to see more of Geralt’s playful side. “Oh, do enlighten me.” 

“You wanted me to say yes, that I’d get you everything you wanted and you’d ask for something other than clothes.” Geralt paused for a second, biting the inside of his cheek before smirking again. “Maybe even something non-materialistic, like my job.” 

Jaskier pursed his lips. Well damn. “I didn’t think I would be that easy to figure out.”

“Take it as part of my job.” Geralt said, laughing at Jaskier’s offended look. “Now I’m just teasing you.”

“I can tell,” Jaskier pouted, turning around when Yennefer called his name behind him, holding a few pins.

They made some final adjustments to the suit before leaving the shop. Geralt had emphasized to the employee the suits needed to be ready by Saturday. Jaskier had joked if Geralt was taking him somewhere fancy, not expecting the forward ‘yes’ from the man.

“Surprised?” Geralt quirked a brow.

Jaskier had to look away at that. Geralt was way too good at reading him and he would probably be able to tell this brought an old memory to the surface. Instead, he tried to play it cool by nudging Geralt in the side. 

“I just really like that you’re so upfront,” Jaskier ended up saying, hiding his chin in his turtleneck again.

“Are you cold?” Geralt asked, pressing his hand on the small of Jaskier’s back again, and fucking hell, that would never not make Jaskier’s gut clench. 

“‘M fine,” Jaskier muttered. “Just a thing I do.” 

Geralt laughed at that, shaking his head as he looked before him again while they maneuvered through the crowd. He asked if Jaskier wanted something to drink as they walked past a Starbucks and without any further comment, Jaskier ended up dragging him into a side street.

Jaskier joked about mugging him a couple of times, trying to poke his finger into the man’s stomach but to no avail. With a pout still on his lips, Jaskier showed Geralt why he had pulled him into this section of the shopping street.

“Bubbletea?” Geralt said with a raised brow. A funny look crossed over his face which Jaskier couldn’t quite decipher. 

“You’ve never tried it?” Jaskier feigned offense, then walked into the shop and ordered himself a fruit tea with green tea and strawberry, his favorite, while Geralt looked at the board in confusion.

“You said you liked coffee, right?” Jaskier hooked his arm into Geralt’s, expecting the man to pull away now that there were more people staring at them, but Geralt never did such a thing and his stomach bubbled with excitement. A goofy smile worked its way up on his lips. “He’ll have a mocha bubble tea with boba, then.” 

They ended up sitting on a bench outside with Jaskier eagerly watching Geralt take a sip of his boba. “And?”

“A little too sweet, but still nice,” Geralt said, humming as he took another sip through his straw. The sight was adorable to Jaskier; seeing this hulk of a man sipping on a bright green straw.

Jaskier hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

Heat surged to his face when Geralt wrapped his arm around his shoulders, feeling the warmth against his side again that had started to become addicting. Geralt would definitely be the death of him, and he was fine with that.

Around six that evening, after sitting on the bench for a while, talking about everything and nothing while pressed against Geralt’s side, Jaskier proposed to get some dinner, but Geralt had to decline.

“I have a work-related appointment at seven.”

“Oh.” Jaskier’s smile briefly faltered, wondering why he hadn’t told him that before but realized the fault in his own thought process. They had met up in the afternoon for a reason and Geralt had never spoken of dinner, no reason for him to be upset. 

Nodding, Jaskier straightened his back, looking at Geralt directly. “But you can’t go to work on an empty stomach. Let me at least get you a muffin or something. Or one of those pastas from the supermarket.”

Geralt laughed breathily, knocking all air out of Jaskier’s lungs with the genuine sound. “I have a protein bar in my work bag. Don’t worry.”

Jaskier licked his lips, throat feeling awfully dry. “Alright.”

“What would you like for dinner?”

Jaskier looked at him confused, chuckling briefly. “What?”

Geralt tried again, his toothy smile making Jaskier’s stomach tingle again. “Let me at least buy you dinner.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Jaskier waved his hands, ignoring the obvious wave of attraction he felt again. “Besides, you bought me two suits today that probably cost at least four months of my rent.” 

Geralt cocked his head to the side, a weird look crossing his features. “Isn’t that part of the agreement?”

Jaskier felt a stone form in the pit of his stomach. Right, agreement. 

“I guess so,” Jaskier hesitated, and took out his phone. His brows furrowed at the uneasiness that threatened to overwhelm him. “I have a bus in about ten minutes so we should start walking now, then you can get ready for work in peace.”

Geralt accompanied him to the bus stop, and Jaskier felt an awkward tension between them. This whole afternoon had felt magical to him, like a colorful bubble, fragile and bursting whenever Jaskier felt like reality pierced through it again. It was a constant push and pull he felt with Geralt, wanting to be near him while also considering the unlikeliness of whatever could possibly come out of this. 

It threatened to suffocate him at times like these, like water in his lungs. Maybe he was indeed a little naive?

“Stop biting your lip.” Geralt interrupted his cloudy haze by cupping his cheek and Jaskier shook his head.

He blinked a few times, taking Geralt in to see there was no sign of disinterest or indifference towards him. In fact, he could see Geralt was also affected by him: the subtle but possessive holds he had on him, the hand on his back, and the way he affectionately rubbed his thumb over his cheek.

“You’re like the all-seeing eye,” Jaskier said in a joking voice, feeling the weight being lifted off of his shoulders. _For once, just enjoy yourself. Don’t let your anxiety ruin things._

“Is that a complaint?” Geralt’s tone matched Jaskier’s.

“Maybe.” Jaskier felt those nervous jitters again, the excitement he got around Geralt. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Geralt smirked, brushing his thumb over Jaskier’s jawline and ear. 

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the gesture, it felt so overwhelmingly intimate he could cry. When Geralt noticed the heat under his fingertips, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away and they stood together in silence. 

Geralt put his hand on the small of Jaskier’s back again as his bus arrived. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday, then?” Jaskier looked back over his shoulder as he was in the middle of stepping on the bus.

“I’ll text you the details. Be safe.” 

“Always. Have fun at work, Geralt,” Jaskier said and to him, it seemed like there was a pink hue on Geralt’s nose as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this au! For early access to new chapters pls check out my [tumblr ](https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier pushed the lingering feeling of post-university exhaustion away as he peeked through his eyelashes at his phone. It was only ten in the morning, but if he wanted to spend an evening with Geralt, he should do his university work now instead of later. He had a paper due by Monday morning and wanted to get the reading done so he could completely focus on bullshitting his way through the five thousand word count for the rest of the weekend.

He could barely concentrate while he read the research articles because of the idea of hearing Geralt’s beautiful, deep voice again that night. Could he have become addicted? Is it even possible to become hooked to a person for that matter?

Jaskier knew he had caught feelings when he couldn’t stop the smile from curling on his lips as Geralt texted him a picture of his dog cuddled up with him on the couch with the caption ‘Roach said “no work-outs today”.’

Attempting to get rid of the ridiculous grin on his face, Jaskier joked about having an imaginary Roach in his reply and tossed his phone on his bed. No more distractions, only work.

His motivation ended about twenty minutes later when he heard his phone vibrate on his pillow again and couldn’t keep himself from checking his notifications. Geralt had only replied with a laughing emoji, and yet the nervous jitters stirred in Jaskier’s stomach again.

At around five, Jaskier made sure to take a thorough shower before putting on his black suit. Geralt had insisted on him wearing it that night after all, and Jaskier felt an incredible urge to please him. It wasn’t even for the money, even though that was a nice little extra. He had genuinely started to like Geralt for who he was as a person.

The night before, he had contemplated calling it quits when he found himself overthinking Geralt’s words and the way he had called their relationship an arrangement. But on second thought, when would he ever find someone like Geralt again? If he had been good at statistics, he could have done the math.

With that thought, he decided to see Geralt despite the fear of rejection. There was a pull between them, heat, connection, yearning, everything Jaskier had ever wanted with someone, and he wasn’t ready to throw all of that away simply out of fear.

Straightening his back in front of the mirror, Jaskier was ready to conquer Geralt’s entire being.

On his way to the same part of town as the previous time, Jaskier fiddled with a loose string in his coat pocket. The contrast was a little alarming to his taste; luxurious suit while wearing his typical college coat with buttons missing at the front.

He bit the inside of his cheek as passengers gave him a strange look, he probably wasn’t giving off the same confidence people usually emitted while wearing such exquisite suits. He should work on that, but he couldn’t be fucked at that moment. He was too occupied wondering what type of restaurant Geralt was taking him to next.

He seemed very insistent on it being this place since apparently he had to pull a few strings to get a table on a Saturday on such short notice. It made Jaskier’s belly tingle again, the idea of Geralt putting genuine effort into their meetings, dates, whatever these meet-ups were called, was exhilarating and refreshing.

After stepping off the train and taking the bus to the centre, Jaskier walked to the large black building Geralt had spoken of. He fretted slightly as the security men eyed him up and down, would they realize he was completely not where he belonged? But couldn’t contain himself when he caught a glimpse of his white-haired wolf.

“Geralt,” Jaskier exclaimed, practically bouncing on his feet as he walked towards him, a wide smile stretching his cheeks. “This place is amazing.”

“It’s nice,” Geralt nodded with a soft smile. He was wearing a black suit again, yet there were different details on his tie this time around. It almost appeared to be the same pattern as Jaskier’s suit, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

“Thank you for taking me here,” Jaskier said, breath hitching in the back of his throat when he felt the warmth against the small of his back again. He absolutely loved it when Geralt showed him off like that, a simple, gentle yet possessive hold that made him swoon.

Geralt led them to the glass elevators at the end of the large main hall, their shoes tapping on the marble floor with every step they took. Even that sounded expensive. When they made it into the elevator, Geralt pressed the button to the twelfth floor and wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist, properly.

“You look good,” Geralt said, looking at Jaskier out of the corner of his eye. The way Geralt’s voice had dipped even lower than usual made the tips of Jaskier’s ears grow hot. He sputtered out a ‘thank you’ before slowly leaning against Geralt’s side, basking in the heat he felt against his arm.

The lights were dim once they made it to the twelfth floor, creating a cozy atmosphere where you wanted to intertwine your hands with your lover’s. From what Jaskier could see, the tables were square, covered with cream-white tablecloths that matched the waiters and waitresses’ shirts of their uniform. How much would they get paid to work in a place like this? And what were the qualifications for that matter?

What caught his interest more was the large glass window with a view on the city. The glass seemed to be tinted, and Jaskier wondered how long the architects must have thought about creating the right atmosphere for this restaurant.

“Good evening, Sir. Have you made a reservation?” the man at the front said, dragging Jaskier’s attention away from the amazing view, his hair slicked back with utter perfection and a set of pearly-whites smiling back at them.

“Yes,” Geralt said smoothly, clearly not as taken aback by the luxury as Jaskier was. Had he been there before? “Under Geralt of Rivia, at eight.”

The man crossed a box behind what seemed Geralt’s name and straightened his back even further. “Right this way.”

They reached their table at the far end of the room, next to the glass, and the sun delicately shone on Geralt’s features as they sat down.

“You look good too, by the way,” Jaskier fumbled with his words, hoping to get his usual confidence back some time soon. He simply wasn’t used to this luxury and felt out of place. “Just so you know.”

“Noted,” Geralt chuckled, a corner of his mouth creasing upwards into a smirk as he looked at Jaskier while he leaned back into his chair. “How was your day?”

“I didn’t think you’d be a man of small talk,” Jaskier teased, chuckling when Geralt feigned rolling his eyes. He laced his fingers together on the table, admiring Geralt’s sharp features, not being able to imagine ever getting bored of them. “My day was okay. Did some uni work this morning.”

Geralt raised a brow with a pleased grin. “In the morning? I’m surprised.”

Then, it was Jaskier’s turn to exaggeratedly roll his eyes. “Yes. I woke up on time so I could make sure I was completely free to get ready for tonight.”

“I always like that honesty of yours,” Geralt admitted, warm gaze locking onto Jaskier before flicking it towards the menu.

The waiter brought them a bottle of wine, and Jaskier was close to interjecting with a “Sorry, I think you have the wrong table” when he saw Geralt raise his palm at him. Instead, the brunet watched the waiter open the bottle with finesse and pour a little bit into Geralt’s glass. Geralt took a whiff of the red wine, then proceeded to sip from it. The waiter didn’t move from his spot until he saw Geralt nod with a curt smile and then proceeded to fill the rest of Geralt’s glass and pour one for Jaskier as well.

“I ordered that one when I made the reservation,” Geralt explained in response to Jaskier’s questioning gaze. “They sometimes have to order them beforehand. Don’t be afraid, you can taste it.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but match Geralt’s warm smile and carefully took the glass in his palm. Hell, even the glass felt like it was worth his rent. He let the red liquid roll on his tongue and sweet jesus fuck, that was good. He had never been a huge fan of wines, especially red ones, but he wouldn’t say no to drinking this one every day, preferably with Geralt.

Jaskier swallowed hard as the thought invaded his mind. He had fallen hard. Fuck. But managed to even out his features in a split second before setting down the glass again.

“This is the best wine I’ve ever tasted,” he said in full honesty, enjoying the way Geralt’s face seemed to subtly lit up at the praise. “You have good taste in wine.”

“I have good taste in general,” Geralt said, smiling as he looked down at the menu, and Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat when Geralt’s legs pressed against his own beneath the table.

Either that was an accident or Geralt was planning to tease him.

Desperate to find out, Jaskier moved his leg and gently nudged his ankle against Geralt’s, heart threatening to break out of his ribcage when he felt Geralt press against him in response. Definitely not an accident, Jaskier concluded as he swallowed thickly.

Reaching down to take the menu between his fingers, Jaskier tried to focus on the items, but his attention remained on the constant contact between them. He felt heat work its way up to his cheeks, and when he looked up to see if he was having the same effect on Geralt, he found two, stormy golden eyes locked onto his.

A grin had formed on Geralt’s lips as he shamelessly stared at Jaskier trying to keep his composure.

“Would you like to share the risotto?” Geralt asked smoothly, his voice unbroken and deep. Jaskier didn’t miss the teasing glint in his eyes, finding himself to be even more impossibly attracted to the man.

“That would be nice,” Jaskier said, attempting to maintain a neutral tone, but the crimson on his cheeks had already betrayed him.

During their meal, Geralt, or rather his foot, had left him alone and they proceeded to discuss their week. Jaskier had, of course, attempted to discover what Geralt did for a living, and Geralt effortlessly managed to divert the subject to Jaskier’s field of study. Jaskier was planning to do his thesis on the effects of nationalism on LGBT issues and the effects of a more tolerant society on said problems.

“That sounds interesting.” Geralt patted his mouth dry as they finished the last of their seafood risotto.

Jaskier, still amazed by how good the food tasted and eating the last of his scallops, nodded at Geralt’s response. “I hope it will be. I’d rather not spend that long on a subject I don’t even find interesting.”

“That would indeed be a shame.”

When Geralt’s foot pressed against his calf again, Jaskier almost let the napkin slip from his fingers. Glaring at Geralt, he quickly turned red. He gasped, his serious expression faltered and was puffing out air when Geralt’s leg moved up higher. Meanwhile, Geralt’s serious demeanor didn’t change, he kept himself composed, calculated even though his date’s face was growing searing hot under his scrutiny.

Jaskier couldn’t believe he was getting hard from playing footsies at a fancy restaurant.

“Maybe you should go cool off.” Geralt’s voice was like silk and Jaskier wanted to cling onto it.

Taking a deep breath, Jaskier tried to collect himself before pushing his chair back. “Yeah, once a situation _here_ has calmed down, I will. My face feels like a volcano.”

Geralt formed a bridge with his hands. “It suits you.”

“You just like seeing me embarrassed.”

“I do.”

“Oh lord.” Jaskier slumped further into his chair. The heat he felt from Geralt’s gaze made his cock twitch with interest, but he tried to push away the thought once he made his way to the bathroom. And hell, even the bathroom looked luxurious.

The walls were black with shimmery black tiles. There were golden details around the room; the stalls, the edges of the walls, the door handles, and even the sinks were golden. If someone would rob this place, they could probably simply steal one of the taps and they’d be rich.

With a sigh, Jaskier entered one of the stalls and only left when he had calmed down enough to make himself look presentable again. Stupid, ridiculously sexy Geralt and his game of footsies. Who would have thought rubbing ankles with a man would make him want to throw himself at him?

After leaving the toilet stall, Jaskier splashed some water onto his face, patted it dry with one of the soft handkerchiefs and threw it into the bin. Jaskier looked at himself in the mirror with his brows scrunched together. Was he foolish to imagine Geralt felt the spark between them too?

There was a constant push and pull between them. Maybe Geralt was afraid of giving in as well? Jaskier wondered as he inspected his face. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink, and it was too late to try and tame the brown mess on top of his head.

His attention was dragged towards the door as it opened, and Jaskier raised a brow once he saw a familiar set of eyes staring into his. A funny look crossed over Geralt’s features as he quickly said hello.

Scoffing, Jaskier let go of the black marble sink and straightened his back. “Well, you couldn’t stay any-” He didn’t have time to finish his snarky remark before Geralt caged him between his strong arms. His ass was being pushed against the marble, back bending almost in half as Geralt continued to push forward until their chests were flush together and Jaskier was completely trapped.

The look in Geralt’s eyes was dark, pupils blown wide and leaving nothing but a ring of gold to stare back into, and a smirk had curled onto his lips before he connected them with Jaskier’s. The kiss was soft at first, nothing more than a gentle peck before Geralt slightly pulled back.

With his breath stuck in the back of his throat, Jaskier looked at him wide-eyed. Mind numb and without another word, Jaskier twisted Geralt’s tie and pulled him down again, kissing and licking at Geralt’s lips to his heart’s contempt. He had stopped himself from doing so countless of times, never wanting to overstep any unspoken boundaries between them, but now that Geralt had come to him, kissed _him_ , he found that it was time to let go.

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s waist and delved his tongue in his mouth. They both tasted like wine, and Geralt’s lips were a little chapped but also soft and they emitted such passion it made Jaskier’s head spin. He had always found it silly when in movies or books the characters talked about how a kiss made their knees weak, but Jaskier’s legs felt like jello when their lips connected.

Moaning into the kiss, Jaskier moved his hands up to cup Geralt’s cheek and ran his fingers through his white locks. They were soft under his fingertips, a contrast with the raw hunger he felt from their tongues twirling around each other.

His eyes widened in shock as his moans grew louder, yet somehow the thought of someone walking in on them and seeing them like this made him even harder. Without a warning, Jaskier bucked his hips, and a filthy groan slipped past Geralt’s lips. It caught him by surprise, but Geralt was hard too and they moved together at a feverish pace.

“Fuck,” Geralt panted, resting his forehead against Jaskier’s.

When Jaskier peeked up, he was sure his soul left his body. Geralt’s nose was red, his hair disheveled, and his lips were parted as he panted heavily through his mouth.

“You want me,” Jaskier said, dumbfounded and unable to keep his mouth from blabbering.

Geralt’s brows furrowed in response before he scraped his nails over the back of Jaskier’s head, earning a whimper in return as he tugged at Jaskier’s hair.

Jaskier felt like his body was set ablaze as Geralt scraped his teeth over his jawline and the man started nipping at his neck before locking their lips together again. When Geralt bit down on his bottom lip, Jaskier let out a loud gasp and gave Geralt the access he had been demanding.

The next minutes were a blur of wandering hands and whispered praises as their mouths connected until Geralt took a step back, leaving Jaskier a panting mess.

A smirk was curled on his lips that he touched with his thumb before straightening out his suit. “See you at the table.”

With that, Geralt turned around and disappeared into one of the stalls, leaving Jaskier flabbergasted and scrambling for words even though no sound came out. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, and Jaskier quite liked the thrill he was experiencing then.

When he looked at himself in the mirror again, his lips were slightly puffed, but what caught his attention more was that his face was entirely red and a small red mark colored the slightly tanned skin on his neck.

After adjusting his collar so no one would see, he tucked his hard dick between his stomach and pants in an attempt to hide his boner. With his hands dangling in front of his crotch, Jaskier left the bathroom, trying to look as if nothing had happened back there but didn’t feel any sense of comfort until he was sitting down, and his problem was away from everyone’s view.

He didn’t know what Geralt’s plan was, but hell, even footsies under the table and making out in the bathroom made him want to get on all fours and beg Geralt to fuck him. Jaskier pursed his lips at the realization, he had never really considered himself a bottom before.

He had bottomed a couple of times, hated it, never tried it again. Yet he found himself thinking about Geralt’s thick cock buried inside of him, wanting that raw passion to be directed towards him, consuming him as he would be turned into a complete mess.

Blissed out, Jaskier shook his head as he noticed Geralt sitting down in front of him again. As expected, he acted as if nothing had happened and proposed to order some coffee and dessert.

Two could play that game.

Jaskier straightened his features and ordered a latte and crême brulée, and then chatted about whatever topic came to mind. He managed to keep his composure, appear cool and unfaltered until he was in the back of the spacious car of Geralt’s driver.

Geralt had put his hand on Jaskier’s knee and left it there. Jaskier hadn’t thought much of it, quite liked the possessive and appreciative holds Geralt often had on him, but after about ten minutes Geralt slowly began to trail his hand upwards until it was settled on his thigh, one of Jaskier’s weak points. But Geralt didn’t know that. Or did he? Jaskier wondered as Geralt pressed his fingers into his thigh before moving his hand upwards until it was settled dangerously close to Jaskier’s crotch.

He looked at Geralt questioningly, and Geralt pretended he didn’t notice as he looked outside the window, and instead began to use his thumb to massage deep circles into his thigh.

It didn’t take long before it briefly brushed against his cock through his pants and Jaskier began panting in want and for Geralt to finally look at him out of the corner of his eye. The smirk he had curled on his lips was close to devilish while Jaskier pouted in utter frustration, he couldn’t even comment on it or the driver would know what they were up to.

Anticipating a good fuck, Jaskier had to adjust himself as they stepped out of the car; he didn’t want to offend the poor driver. It was already dark out, and the light outside his apartment building switched on as soon as he stepped on the pavement.

“Good thing I cleaned up before I left,” Jaskier joked, taking his keys out of his pocket, almost dropping them when he felt Geralt pressed against his back. He was so warm, inviting, comforting, and he wanted nothing more than to feel that heat on his bare skin.

The thought alone made his gut clench, stir with want, and he fumbled with his keys until Geralt slid his hand towards his neck and jaw, and pulled him backwards. Their lips connected as Jaskier’s back almost bent in half, needy pants and moans slipping past his lips as Geralt delved his tongue inside his mouth.

Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to comment that he should wait until they were inside, instead he quite enjoyed the scandalous act they were committing for all bypassers to see. Since when did he like that?

Maybe Geralt just managed to draw out the kinks and interests that had always been there. Hell, Geralt could even ask him to wear a maid costume and Jaskier would be dripping with excitement.

When Geralt wrapped his arms around him, Jaskier could feel the hard muscles of his biceps through the blazer, and squeezed. He had no restrain left. Pushing forward, Jaskier’s hardness brushed against Geralt’s, and a groan rumbled deep from inside the man’s chest. He was done for. While Geralt’s kisses were intense, powerful, he also kissed Jaskier with such tenderness, hand pressed against the small of his back or squeezing his waist. Jaskier must have died and gone to heaven. If this was what he felt from a simple kiss, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have Geralt towering over him as he fucked him slowly.

But Geralt pulled away, taking a step back. The dim light illuminated the pink hue on his cheeks and the glint in his eyes as he said, “Good night, Jaskier. Tonight was fun.”

Jaskier was still nailed to the ground, hair a mess, shirt crumpled, and lips swollen, feeling that if he took a step, he would tumble over his own feet, mouth agape, and eyes wide until Geralt stepped into the car and drove off with a smirk curled on his lips.

What the hell had just happened?

Jaskier blinked a few times at the empty driveway, still reeling from the kiss and feeling its wake on his lips, Geralt’s words barely registering. Tonight was fun? That stupid, gorgeous man.

Biting the inside of his cheek out of frustration, Jaskier took out his keys and sprinted up the stairs, slammed the door shut behind him and tossed off his shoes on his way to the bathroom.

His cock was still hard when the first blast of cold water hit his face. He couldn’t find himself to care at that point and thumbed the slit of his cock. This was what Geralt wanted, right? For him to jack off in the shower after purposefully getting him all riled up?

He wrapped his hand around his achingly hard cock, grip tightening as he imagined Geralt’s tongue sliding down his neck. Would he nibble on his collarbones? Oh, he wished he would next time they met.

With his bottom lip between his teeth, Jaskier’s head lolled back as he imagined that same tongue was lapping over the underside of his cock. It felt so good that his body shivered under the hot water spraying down his sides. His release crashed over him within minutes, and he hid his face in the crook of his elbow as he let the water do its work.

Damn Geralt and his stupid, sexy games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post yesterday but life has been INSANE

That same night, Jaskier ended up calling Triss over to talk about his evening with Geralt. Apparently, she had been texting him non-stop, but Jaskier had been too wound up or too occupied admiring Geralt to look at his phone.

At around eleven, she arrived at his apartment with a bag of their favorite Mexican restaurant.

“You didn’t,” Jaskier said with a grin. He could almost feel the drool building up in his mouth; Holy Guacamole had the _best_ nachos in town.

“The one and only,” Triss cheered, spinning on her heel. “I asked for extra cheese.”

Jaskier took the bag out of her hands so she could hang up her coat. “Triss, you’re lactose intolerant.”

“I know, and I don’t care.” She toed off her heels.

“If you need a shit, you’re gonna clean up the mess,” Jaskier said, pointing his finger at her. “Not like last time.”

“It was an accident!”

Jaskier scrunched up his nose after he put the box on the kitchen table. “It was not, and you know it! Also, how the fuck can you still want a shag after shitting your brains out not even twenty minutes earlier.”

Triss agreed with a quick nod. “In my defense, she was cute.”

With an eye-roll, Jaskier took out the nacho party box and grabbed two glasses. “I have some leftover sangria for you.”

Triss already took a nacho out of the box and dipped it into the mix. “What are you gonna drink?”

“Soda, I already had wine and I’m still trying to cool off.”

“Oh oh oh oh,” Triss cooed, wiggling her eyebrows. “We’re immediately getting to the spicy details. Do tell.”

Sighing, Jaskier sat down and slid Triss her glass of sangria as he took a sip of his iced tea. “He’s playing games with me and I can tell.”

“Oh no, Jaskier…”

“No, not like that,” he interrupted her. “He was just toying with me for the entire evening, but in a fun way.” He felt heat surging through his chest again at the mere thought. “Footsies under the table at the fanciest restaurant imaginable, making out in the bathroom, playing with my thighs in the back of the car, and manhandling me on the doorstep. I swear it was like a wet dream,” Jaskier sighed in content, ignoring Triss’ bewildered look.

Triss looked at him wide-eyed. “And… you’re here alone because?”

“Because.” Jaskier slammed his fist on the table. “Mister Sugar Daddy decided to go home.”

“Wh- what?” Triss squealed. “Oh my God, he really is playing some sexy game with you.”

“Right?” he violently agreed, putting his glass back on the table with a lot of force. Throwing his hands up in the air, Jaskier’s heart beat loudly in his chest. “I swear to fuck, once we actually get to have sex, I won’t be able to walk for days. Or be with another man for that matter!”

“You really won’t,” she snickered in her glass before taking another handful of nachos. “He’s gonna ruin you, just like these nachos are gonna ruin me.”

“The same hole,” Jaskier said, barking out a laugh when Triss almost choked on her snack. “I saw my chance and I took it.”

“Touché,” she said, coughing through her laughter. “Also since when do you bottom again? I thought you hated it.”

“I mean, true.” Jaskier nodded. “I don’t know. I never really enjoyed topping either, honestly. But sweet motherfucking Jesus, even kissing him made me want to get my back blown out.”

Triss’s brows shot up into her hairline. “Yeah, you’re done for.”

“Yup.” He nodded. He made a move to add another comment, but Triss shushed him.

“Don’t,” she warned. “I’m eating.”

Jaskier pursed his lips, waiting for her to swallow her nachos to strike. “Death by cock.”

“Jaskier!”

He coughed as she slapped him on his arm. “Okay, I’ll stop now.”

Next, it was Triss’ turn to complain about her love life. She had gone on another date with a guy from Tinder who, again, looked nothing like his profile picture and acted nowhere close to how he behaved online. On their chats he had been kind, affirming, listening, and just overall a sweetheart as Triss called it.

“Now what was the final straw?” Jaskier looked up at her.

Triss rolled her eyes. “Which one?”

“There is only supposed to be one.”

“Well, you know me and giving twenty chances even though I should only give two,” she sighed and put her glass down. She ran a frustrated hand through her red locks, messing up her already messy bun.

Jaskier pursed his lips. “Sometimes even one is more than enough.”

“Ugh, I know.” She slumped further into her chair. “I swear I thought he was a nice dude.”

“Well, at least you found out before it became anything serious.”

“I’ll give you that,” she said, raising her glass. “To my sad love life.”

Jaskier snickered before clinking his glass with hers. “Cheers.”

They laughed between themselves for a bit before another sigh left Triss’ lips.

“Oh lord. There’s more, isn’t there?” Jaskier shook his head. “Come on, spit it out.”

“Be serious with me for a second.” Triss' features became stern, her voice flattening. “Am I doomed?”

Jaskier raised a brow. Where the hell was she going with that? “Doomed to be what?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, raising her hands in the air. “Just doomed.”

“Maybe you just choose the wrong men. What happened with that girl you were seeing for a while?”

Triss was bi with a preference for women but ended up dating men more often than not. He couldn’t quite understand why she didn’t date more women, but yet again, gay dating pools were smaller. It was already hard to find someone you vibed with in general, let alone in the women loving women dating pool. He couldn’t judge, but he questioned her taste in men nonetheless.

Caria, the woman she had been seeing about half a year ago, had seemed like a good match. But whenever Jaskier asked why things hadn’t worked out, Triss always became silent and changed the subject.

Triss grumbled under her breath before letting her head hang between her shoulders. “Honestly, I think I was the one who messed up.”

That was new.

“You never really told me what happened,” Jaskier said, trying not to push any boundaries while still attempting to get Triss to finally open up. The only thing he knew about the situation was that Caria decided to ignore her texts and left her hanging for a week until she messaged Triss she didn’t want to see her anymore.

Jaskier had pressured Triss to just go to Caria’s apartment to ask for some clarity since it had seemed to be really bothering her, but Triss had become angry instead, fuming to the point she left after slamming the door behind her.

“Nothing big in particular,” she said after a while. She looked like she was about to cry. “I swear this sangria is making me emotional.”

“Yeah, blame it on the alcohol,” Jaskier snickered but placed his hand on hers. “Come on, you’re doing fine. Keep going.”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes before letting her head hang again. “I don’t know. I thought it wasn’t a big deal but apparently it was to her.”

“What was?”

She ran her hand through her bangs before letting her cheek rest on her palm. “Promise me you won’t judge.”

Nodding, Jaskier’s brows furrowed. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

“I guess some sort of internalized homophobia? I don’t know, it’s weird.” She took a pause, her eyes fixed on something in the distance as she tried to recollect her thoughts. “I’m not a huge fan of PDA in general, but I usually do like handholding and some kissing. Except… with her I didn’t? Or I did but I didn’t want anyone else to see. If we were alone everything was great. Hell, best sex I ever had,” she chuckled before her face grew steely cold.

It must have really hurt her, Jaskier thought.

“I guess I wasn’t ready to be ‘out’ like that,” she said, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. “Which is stupid, I know, I’ve been into women ever since I was a little girl.”

“It’s scary to be _out_ like that in public, Triss.” He tried to comfort her. He knew the struggles of being gay more than anyone. “It’s like a second check-in with yourself.”

“It really is!” she exclaimed, eyes wide. “Which is dumb because I did really like her. It felt like this huge pressure, like a weight on my shoulders. And while she probably didn’t mean to, she also pushed me out of my comfort zone. Which shouldn’t have been a comfort zone to begin with, but it was. She wanted to hold my hand, which is so fucking cute! She wanted to show me off and I wasn’t fucking ready for it.”

Jaskier hummed in agreement. “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Self-analysis. I know I shouldn’t do that as a psychologist in training, but fucking hell. Shit is rough. I always wish for the guys I date to hold my hand and show me off like that, yet when a woman I really liked did it, I panicked and snatched my hand away. She didn’t wanna be with someone who wasn’t ready to be out like that. End of story.”

They were silent for a while, letting the words sink in. Jaskier knew Triss had struggled with internalized homophobia. She grew up in a catholic household, which didn’t help her situation in the slightest. But she had grown so much since moving out.

“Do you think you’re ready now?” he asked, smiling softly when she looked up at him again. Her nose was tinted pink, like it always was when she was emotional. “Hmm?”

Her brows furrowed. “Ready for what?”

“Dating women? Be out and proud?” he chuckled, grinning when she barked out a laugh at his poor attempt at trying to ease the sadness away.

She was quiet for a brief moment before snatching a handful of nachos again. “I like to think I am. But I thought I was back then too, I don’t wanna put someone through that bullshit again.”

“You came out to your parents in the meantime. Don’t you think that helped?”

“It definitely did. I don’t give a flying fuck anymore.”

“Then…” Jaskier inched closer. “Why don’t you give it a try again?”

Triss hummed in acknowledgement and downed half of her glass. “Coochie slayer is back in town.”

Jaskier almost choked on his soda. “Please, don’t call yourself that ever again.”

“I’m trying to get the mood back, Jask, don’t take that away from me.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he said, beaming with excitement to tell her about his suit adventure. “Remember Geralt got me some suits, yeah?”

“Yes.” She nodded slowly. “Where are you going with this and what’s with that grin on your face? You look creepy.”

Jaskier’s grin grew wider. “I could ask Geralt if the saleswoman is into women. She was totally your type and insanely hot.”

“Jaskier…” Triss sighed. “It’s sweet but-”

“No, no, no. I don’t think you understand. She was absolutely stunning. Long black hair, snarky, yet elegant. Come on, that’s totally your type.” Jaskier took out his phone and tapped through Google Chrome. He typed in Vengerberg Custom Suits and landed on the site in no time. “I’m gonna show you.”

“Show me what?” She furrowed her brows as she filled her glass with yet another fill of sangria.

“Yennefer,” Jaskier simply replied. He swiped through the site and managed to find the gallery. There were photos of suits, fabrics, and of course, of Yennefer standing in front of the store like the boss-lady she was. Her aura exuded nothing but power, and he knew Triss would absolutely love that about her.

“Here.” He turned his phone towards her. “You’re telling me you don’t want me to ask if she’s queer?”

Triss’ eyes instantly widened at the sight of Yennefer. “Holy fucking shit. She’s gorgeous.”

“I told you,” Jaskier snickered in his glass. “Now let me text Geralt.”

“So the first thing you’re gonna ask your sugar daddy after he teased you all night, is if the woman he buys his suits from is gay?” she chuckled. “You got class, Jask.”

“Okay, maybe not now then,” Jaskier said with a pout. “But I will ask him later! Deal?”

“I don’t know, Jask. She seems-”

“Great. So it’s a deal,” he smiled widely, teeth showing as Triss grumbled something under her breath.

When Jaskier woke up the next morning and finished himself off for the second time thinking about Geralt in the shower, he deemed it about time he texted the man. Even though the conversation with Triss had been a heavy subject the previous night, he still hadn’t been able to stop himself from imagining the different scenarios Geralt could absolutely rail him.

On the bed, the couch, the kitchen counter, the floor, the shower, maybe even a bathtub if Geralt had one at his place. Jaskier had imagined him fucking him with his suit still on, only having his fly open to bury his cock deep inside him. The idea had tormented him the entire night until he couldn’t take it anymore and jacked off at five in the morning. Who the hell even woke up in the middle of the night with their cock begging them for release?

Tiredly swiping through his phone with bags unders his eyes, Jaskier tapped on Geralt’s icon in his messages and texted him if he wanted to come over that day. It was a simple text, nothing too fancy, but it made Jaskier fumble while he sipped his coffee. He hadn’t been able to go back to sleep after his five A.M. adventures and instead had been watching some TV.

When his phone buzzed not even a minute later, Jaskier almost let it slip through his fingers out of pure excitement.

Geralt: “You’re up early.”

Frowning, Jaskier pursed his lips.

Jaskier: “No ignoring my question. Aren’t you supposed to be a gentleman?”

A playful grin curled on his lips as he hit send and awaited Geralt’s reply.

Geralt: “I thought last night had taught you differently.”

Jaskier involuntarily gasped, feeling his groin tighten with interest.

Jaskier: “That’s true. Maybe you should make it up to me and actually come over today.”

Geralt: “I’ll be there at two. See you soon.”

Jaskier stared wide-eyed at the text before he looked up at the time with the same expression. It was only eight so he’d have plenty of time to make his apartment sparkle. He hadn’t expected Geralt to give in that easily, rather anticipated his usual push and pull that made his stomach flutter with excitement.

What the hell was he supposed to wear? What did you wear when someone you really fancied was coming over for a good shag? The thought plagued Jaskier’s mind for the rest of the day until Geralt buzzed his doorbell from downstairs.

Jaskier had settled for wearing black jeans and an ochre turtleneck. He tugged the fabric over his chin as he ran down the flight of stairs in his socks, feeling heat work its way up his cheeks at the mere thought of seeing Geralt again. When he opened the door, his heart sank to his stomach and not even in a bad way.

Geralt looked different than usual. He wasn’t wearing his black suit, or anything fancy for that matter. Instead, he had put up his hair in a ponytail and wore a brown scarf on top of his long black coat. It looked warm, Jaskier thought, the same type of warmth that bloomed in his chest from seeing Geralt in a different setting.

His features softened as Geralt took a step forward and pulled his turtleneck off of his chin. The gesture made Jaskier’s ears burn.

“Good afternoon,” Geralt said and Jaskier finally raised his gaze to look at his face properly. His brows were still set into his usual scowl, but Geralt seemed softer, calmer than usual. Maybe it was all in Jaskier’s head, but he even thought Geralt was cute like this, with his scarf wrapped around his neck and his nose tinted pink from the cold winter air.

Jaskier shook his head, trying to even out his breathing. Despite not being in his usual, ridiculously attractive attire, Jaskier couldn’t help but feel that pull between them again. “Hey.”

Geralt quirked a brow at him, his smile soft and his voice deep. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Hell, even his voice made his knees weak, Jaskier cursed mentally. “It’s nice to see you in a different outfit.”

Geralt huffed through his nose. “I always love that honesty of yours.”

“So you’ve mentioned.” Jaskier bit his bottom lip and reached an arm to wrap it around Geralt’s waist. “Come in, it’s cold outside.”

Geralt licked his lips, a wicked smile curled on them as he noticed Jaskier staring at his mouth. “You don’t appreciate the cold?”

“I mean, I do.” Jaskier continued to shamelessly stare, gently squeezing Geralt’s hip before he slipped his hand between the opening of his coat and onto his sweater. “But it’s nicer inside.”

A groan rumbled deep from inside Geralt’s chest as Jaskier continued his teasing around his stomach, hand delving under his sweater and onto his naked skin. “I wondered.”

“Wondered what?” Jaskier looked up, eyes wide and full of desire. He wanted nothing more than for Geralt to touch him, and he let out an excited whimper as the man cupped his jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

Geralt took a step closer, until their bodies were flush together, hand on the crevice of Jaskier’s ass as he forced his head to the side. Laving his tongue over the brunet’s pulsepoint, Geralt nibbled at his earlobe before continuing. “You have a thing for being seen, don’t you?”

Jaskier’s eyes widened, breath hitching at the back of his throat as Geralt bit down on his neck again. He pressed his lips firmly together, trying to keep himself from letting out sinful noises for the entire hallway to hear as they stood in the doorframe. “Ah- n- not usually. It’s the first time.”

“Oh, is it?” Geralt almost purred in his ear before pressing his lips against Jaskier’s.

Jaskier was frozen, reeling from the kiss and unsure what to do as Geralt gently moved against his willing mouth. His ears caught on Geralt humming appreciatively into the kiss, and his hips buckled forward as the man let his hands roam through Jaskier’s hair, along his jaw, ghosting over his shoulders, and down his sides.

Geralt’s mouth kept him from moaning too loudly as he pressed him further against the doorframe, back arching as the man squeezed his ass.

“You feel so good.” Geralt’s voice dropped an octave.

Jaskier whimpered, biting his bottom lip to the point he almost broke the skin as Geralt pressed kisses along the side of his neck. Was this heaven?

Geralt took a step back, lips parted as he panted through his mouth. His hair was slightly disheveled and he fixed his ponytail before adjusting his scarf. A wicked smile curled on his lips as he looked at Jaskier again, who was still panting against the doorframe with his cheeks ablaze. “Too bad I still need to take Roach for a walk.”

Blinking a few times, Jaskier stood there with his mouth wide open. “Roach?” he panted, running a hand through his wild brown locks.

“My dog,” Geralt said casually, straightening his coat. “Did you think I was coming here to fuck?”

Jaskier made a move to speak, but no sound came out, too flabbergasted to actually comment on the situation. He stared at Geralt in disbelief until the man put two fingers into his mouth, whistled and his dog came running towards them from somewhere behind the bushes.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Jaskier said, attempting to make his frustration thick in his voice but he failed; seeing Geralt’s dog approach them and the man pet his dog with a lot of affection made his heart throb. “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for dogs.”

“And not for me?” Geralt looked up after he squatted down to play with Roach’s ears. He looked absolutely adorable with a soft smile stretching his cheeks.

Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest, exaggerating a pout. “You lost those privileges.”

“Dammit.” Geralt slapped his thigh, laughing when Jaskier’s act failed. “Come on, get your shoes and a coat.”

Cocking his head to the side, Jaskier blinked at him a few times.

“Roach is gonna be really disappointed if you don’t come with us.”

Jaskier couldn’t help but smile.

They strolled along the sidewalk next to the river until they reached the nearest forest. The old autumn leaves were still lying on the ground, crackling every time Roach ran through them. Jaskier had to chuckle at the dog’s excitement as he nuzzled closer against Geralt’s side. The man had wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, pressing him close against himself as they walked together.

This was nice, Jaskier thought, allowing himself to live in the moment for once. His anxiety usually would’ve kept him from basking in the warmth he felt against his side and in his chest from being with Geralt, but that day it was nowhere to be seen. He managed to actually enjoy himself.

Jaskier’s heart went into overdrive, pounding against his ribcage when Geralt pulled him in for another kiss, a softer one this time. His lips were a little chapped, but oh so soft, like the hair between Jaskier’s fingertips as he played with the man’s ponytail.

Geralt chuckled as Jaskier eventually wrapped his arms around his neck and stood on the tips of his toes.

It was too soon to say anything like _I like you_ or _I think I’m falling for you_ , but kissing Geralt, having his arms wrapped around his chest as they were out in the cool, winter air, talking about whatever came to mind, came pretty close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with our sexy sugar daddy!

Jaskier hadn’t expected to hear from Geralt that soon, but it took him a full twenty-minute shower while staring at his phone screen before the question even dared to sink in.

A business trip? Jaskier read the message again. Geralt was asking him to come along while he was out on a business trip.

He blinked a few times, still gaping at the message with his mouth wide open like an ugly fish. Seriously, a business trip? It made their entire relationship, or lack thereof, feel intensely more serious. Had Geralt assumed they were official? Exclusive? How did Jaskier feel about that?

Initially, he unironically squealed like a teenager who had just gotten their first ‘Hey, you wanna hang?’ text from their crush. With his cheeks flushed and stomach tumbling inside his belly, Jaskier furiously rubbed his hair dry with one of his fluffy towels. He desperately wanted to call Triss but decided to do it later that night since she was probably still studying.

How could he even explain that to her?

‘Hey, my sugar daddy that I actually really like, more than like, that I actually have feelings for even though I never get feelings for as you know, anyone, just asked me to tag along as he goes on a business trip. I’m ready to be his housewife.’

His heart fluttered with excitement again from simply thinking about explaining the situation he was in before the dread kicked in.

Geralt and he hadn’t talked about the limits, or rather, the rules of their so-called relationship. First, he had assumed it was strictly business. He would spend time with this man who was really rich and he would buy him nice things or maybe even drop some cash on his cash-app. But once he had started to get to know Geralt, the man with the very mysterious job and life in general, who was so sweet and caring, soft and domestic, while also insanely sexy and a pro at teasing, Jaskier didn’t know if he wanted more from him.

No, he definitely wanted more from Geralt other than simply a transaction of services. Jaskier realized then, with his towel wrapped around his hips and still dripping on the bathroom floor, that he wanted Geralt completely for himself. The thought alone of Geralt seeing other people in the same setting made his gut twist and turn, making him nauseous to the point he felt his heart beat in his throat.

At first glance, Jaskier thought Geralt might want the same thing. He had come over to spend time with him, properly spend time together, took time to get to know him piece by piece, and he had shown a new side of his life that wasn’t all money and luxury. Someone who wasn’t interested in more than a quick fuck or anything other than a cute play-toy to show off every once in a while, wouldn’t do that. Or would they?

“Argh,” Jaskier cursed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Why the hell did he have to be so difficult? No, why did Geralt have to be so difficult? Couldn’t he just magically come to his doorstep and ask him to be his boyfriend? Was that still a thing that people did?

When he heard the doorbell ring, his eyes widened and he hurried to his window in an attempt to look down to see who was at his door. He couldn’t see anyone outside, and he pursed his lips before deciding to quickly put on a pair of boxers and his bathrobe before toeing on his fuzzy slippers and making his way downstairs.

He was ready to shit his pants, thinking he had telepathically communicated with Geralt until he saw a familiar redhead standing in the cold.

“Jesus Christ, Triss.” Jaskier let out a deep breath as he opened the door. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.”

“Didn’t I tell you I was coming over?” She cocked her head to the side before stepping inside and wiping her boots on the doormat.

Jaskier’s brows furrowed, tugging his bathrobe closer to his body as he felt the cold from outside hit his naked skin. “No?”

“Oh, well I’m here now.” She shrugged, ignoring the irritated look her best friend had on his face. “I know you love me.”

Jaskier hummed in acknowledgment and followed her back upstairs. While Triss made them a pot of tea, Jaskier took a comfortable pair of sweats and a loose shirt from his closet and plopped down on the sofa.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

Triss put down the pot of green tea and two mugs, shooing Jaskier’s feet off the small coffee table. “Watch out or I’ll burn your feet.”

With an eye-roll, Jaskier lifted his feet and put them on the couch instead. “You’re avoiding my question.”

“Do I need a reason to come see you? Damn.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jaskier let out a sigh. “I guess not.”

“What got your panties in a twist, baby?” She plopped down next to him, the couch slightly bouncing. “You seem on edge.”

“Sugar daddy problems.”

“Ah, makes sense.” She filled both mugs with the steaming tea and handed Jaskier one before getting the other one herself. “What did Mister Sexy Games do this time?”

Blowing some air onto his tea, Jaskier let the heat warm up his fingertips. “He asked me to go on a business trip with him.”

Triss’ eyes widened at that. “Wow, that’s a lot.”

“It is.”

“And you don’t like it?” Her brows furrowed upwards as she took another sip.

Jaskier pursed his lips. “I do. I just had a major realization back there.”

“Back where?”

“The shower.”

Triss scrunched up her nose. “Jask, I don’t need to know about your shower adventures.”

Barking out a laugh, Jaskier gave her a playful shove with his foot.

“Watch it, I have tea,” she warned, chuckling.

“He texted me and I had a realization. I think I want us to be _more_.”

“I’m not a mindreader, honey. You gotta tell me what that means. Stop being so vague.”

“Maybe you should tell him that.” Jaskier bit the inside of his cheek, putting his mug back on the coffee table.

“Ohoho, I sense hostility.”

Jaskier groaned, rubbing his palms over his face. “I want him to be clear if we’re exclusive or official.”

“Because you want to be.”

“Yes.”

“Well, news flash. You could ask him.” Triss shrugged, ignoring Jaskier’s baffled expression. “I know, right? There’s this thing called ‘asking a question’ when you want to know something. It’s pretty new, rather recent. Hey!”

He shoved her in her side again, but he couldn’t stop himself from snorting at how easily she had just found a solution. “What if he doesn’t?”

“Then he doesn’t, and you decide what you want to do with that.”

Jaskier grumbled under his breath while Triss snickered in her tea.

“Looks like it was a good thing that I came over, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Jaskier decided he would ask Geralt over dinner, during their next date. It was still two weeks until his planned business trip, and he hoped he wasn’t being a bother by not immediately replying to the man’s question.

He texted Geralt in the evening after Triss had gone home and Jaskier had told her that the saleswoman was in fact also into women. They hadn’t settled on a plan for how to approach Yennefer, but Jaskier’s mind was occupied by an entirely different person.

With his heart doing nervous somersaults in his chest, breath stuck in the back of his throat, Jaskier typed his message to Geralt that he wanted to talk about something important over dinner that weekend.

Geralt: “That sounds serious.”

Dry, like always, Jaskier thought, both annoyed and relieved at Geralt’s casualness.

Jaskier: “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

He tried to keep the mood playful, or rather let it appear that way until Saturday, when he sprayed himself with his deodorant four times because he simply couldn’t stop sweating as he was getting ready.

_Breathe, Jaskier, breathe. It can’t be that bad._

Oh, but it could. He could get rejected by the first guy he was properly interested in. A part of him was worried that Geralt saw him as a pushover, someone to play with and keep by his side until he was done with him and got interested in a new shiny toy.

But Geralt had told him on their first date that he hadn’t found anyone that had quite piqued his interest. That meant something, right? Yet, what would make Jaskier any different?

Jaskier groaned as he adjusted his maroon vest. If only he could feel as flawless as he looked in this suit.

Geralt had texted that the driver would pick him up and bring him to the location, and Jaskier hadn’t thought much of it until he stepped outside the car and saw he wasn’t in the restaurant area of the city. He was in a fancy neighborhood, in front of tall buildings that only one of the happy few could afford, and he swallowed thickly as he saw Geralt opening the door to one of the buildings.

He was wearing black, tight jeans and a black button-up. Was there anything Geralt didn’t look absolutely delectable in? Jaskier blinked a few times, letting reality sink in.

“Hi,” he croaked out, trying to ignore the heat he felt on his cheeks as Geralt stepped outside.

“Hello,” Geralt said, smiling softly as he put his hair up in a ponytail. He stopped a few meters away from him as if he was mindful of the space between them. His gaze was fixed on the concrete before it locked onto Jaskier. “Look, I’m gonna cut to the chase.”

“Okay…” Jaskier swallowed the lump down his throat. It felt awfully dry. He looked back at the driver who was standing outside his car, smoking a cigarette with his back towards them.

“I should have asked if you were okay with coming to my place. My mistake,” Geralt said, his gaze fixed somewhere in the distance before his honey-like pools locked with Jaskier’s. “And it would be a dick move to not give you the chance to say no.”

Jaskier nodded, wondering if the man would continue.

“Our driver can easily bring you back to your place or we could get dinner somewhere else if you’d like. Your call. I had assumed you were okay with it and it was too late when I realized that this can give the wrong impression.”

Jaskier was nailed to the ground. He had thought it was sweet at first, his heart fluttering with excitement when he realized Geralt was inviting him to his place before Geralt started making sense. He was such a gentleman, Jaskier thought.

It was a little awkward, he would give him that, but Jaskier wanted nothing more than to have dinner with Geralt, regardless of the place. And that he invited him to his home could potentially make him fret less about the question he was planning to drop.

“I really appreciate you wanting to give me that option, because yes, you should have asked.” Jaskier nodded, smiling widely. “But I’d be happy to have dinner with you here.”

Geralt smiled, letting out a breath. Was he relieved?

“Good.” He stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Jaskier’s waist before letting his hand rest on the small of his back and accompanying him inside. He waved the driver goodbye before closing the door.

Geralt had an apartment on the top floor. Did that qualify as a loft? Jaskier wondered as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

“You’re quieter than usual,” Geralt said, trailing Jaskier’s nape with the tips of his fingers before slipping them under his vest.

His hands were warm, soft, and Jaskier welcomed the feeling as he let out a long sigh. His shoulders were tense, and he tried to force the painful knots out of them by rolling his shoulders. “I suppose I’m nervous.”

“I can feel that.” Geralt ran his fingers through his hair before settling his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “Is something the matter?”

Jaskier peeked up, an awkward smile on his cheeks as his brows furrowed upwards. “Would you believe me if I said no?” He blinked a few times when he noticed the small cut on Geralt’s cheek, or neck rather, just below his jawline. Reaching a tentative hand, Jaskier poked the small wound, earning a confused grunt in response. “What happened there?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was a shaving accident?” Geralt chuckled, taking Jaskier’s hand between his palms and kissing his knuckles.

The gesture flooded Jaskier’s heart with warmth, and he felt the heat work its way up to his cheeks. He tore his eyes off of Geralt’s piercing gaze, trying to focus on his surroundings once the elevator doors opened again.

He watched how Geralt put his key in the lock and opened the door for him, catching a whiff of his favorite cologne that he had learned to love over the past few weeks when he shuffled past Geralt.

“It looks straight out of a magazine,” Jaskier said, taking off his coat and hanging it up on one of the hangers. The walls were a soft type of dark brown, immediately giving a warm feeling to the apartment. Jaskier hadn’t really thought about what kind of place Geralt lived in, but this large open space, decorated with black furniture and a couple of plants, seemed to fit him quite nicely.

“I hope that’s a good thing?” Geralt asked next to him, and Jaskier could almost swear he heard a tremor in his voice. Had he made Geralt nervous?

“I like it.” Jaskier walked further into the apartment. Once he got past the small hallway where he had toed off his shoes, he saw the kitchen was already to his left. A black marble kitchen island accompanied by dark wooden cabinets. “Did you hire an interior designer?”

“Yennefer actually helped me,” Geralt said, guiding Jaskier through the rest of his place. “She’s good with colors, as you’ve noticed.”

The living room and kitchen were in the same open space, but the bathroom and bedroom were separated from all the rest. Jaskier had joked about seeing Geralt’s bedroom for the first time, but fondness tugged at his heart once he saw pictures of Roach standing on his dresser.

“This is so fucking adorable. You’re a big softie, aren’t you?” Jaskier picked up one of the pictures. It looked like they were out on a lake, and Jaskier wondered if Geralt was actually more of a forest person than a city person. He could see Geralt living in a cozy cottage in the woods, chopping logs for the fire before he would snuggle on the couch with Roach. Yeah, that suited him.

Geralt wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Jaskier’s neck and shoulder. Did he just sniff him? Jaskier wondered, feeling his hot breath puff against his neck before he had to press his lips together to not let out a needy moan.

Geralt kissed his neck softly, yet the affectionate nips and subtle bites made Jaskier’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“Care to repeat that?” Geralt teased, his voice low as he whispered into Jaskier’s ear.

Sparks shot up Jaskier’s spine, and he pulled Geralt’s head closer to his neck as he ran his fingers through his messy ponytail.

“I think you’re actually a big softie,” Jaskier panted, trying to keep an even voice even though he could feel the heat coil in the pit of his stomach. “But I like that, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I definitely don’t worry,” Geralt chuckled, running his hands across Jaskier’s chest before slipping them under his dress shirt. The skin to skin contact made Jaskier whimper, pant out Geralt’s name as the man continued lathering his neck with open-mouthed kisses, pressing their bodies flush together.

Jaskier could feel the hardness grind against his ass, expecting to be manhandled onto the bed until Geralt took a step back and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s wrist, turning him around.

Their faces were inches apart, and Geralt’s hot breath ghosted over Jaskier’s lips before the man pressed his mouth against his forehead. Weirdly, the gesture felt more intimate than when he had his hands roaming over his chest, and Jaskier blinked a few times when Geralt pulled him out of his bedroom and walked him back to the kitchen island.

“I prepared some lasagna for us,” Geralt said casually as if they hadn’t just had a steamy moment in his bedroom. Jaskier wondered if that was Geralt’s game; get him all riled up until he couldn’t contain himself any longer and basically threw himself at Geralt and begged him to fuck him.

It was a very real possibility, Jaskier thought with a pout as he sat down at one of the tall chairs.

“Do you like lasagna?” Geralt raised a brow, as if he had expected an answer to his previous statement.

Jaskier shook his head, trying to regain his composure. “Yes, I do,” he quickly said, licking his lips. He still couldn’t get past the obvious spark there was between them. He had never experienced anything like it before, had never felt the constant pull between him and another person, not only physically but also on an emotional level.

“Your head seems to be somewhere else,” Geralt said, the scowl on his face appeared serious before he squatted down and adjusted the heat and the timer on the oven.

Jaskier bit the inside of his cheek. Was now the right time to actually talk about the content of their relationship or lack thereof? He didn’t know, but he was certain he couldn’t stand the scowling yet worried gaze Geralt had in his eyes.

“You’re worried,” Jaskier said, expecting it to come out as a question rather than a remark. He swallowed thickly when Geralt let out a sigh and rested his hands on the black marble. They were on opposite ends of the kitchen island, and while there wasn’t a large space between them, Jaskier could feel that Geralt was distancing himself, knowingly or not.

“Ever so slightly.” Geralt tried to ease the tension in the air, but Jaskier could tell he was nervous by the way he was staring at something in the distance.

“Well, you and me both,” Jaskier chuckled, appreciating the way Geralt let out a playful huff.

“Then talk about it. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

The man’s gaze was still fixed on something outside the window, and while part of Jaskier wanted him to pay full attention to him, the other part was grateful that he couldn’t properly see him fumbling with his words as he played with the hem of his dress shirt. Anxious bubbles worked their way down his throat, forming a nauseating pit in his stomach.

“You have me speechless, haha.” Jaskier tried his hardest to remain neutral, playful even, but the tremor in his voice gave him away. He tried to remember Triss’ advice, but hell, it was so much easier in theory than it was when the man he wanted all for himself was standing in front of him.

“Take your time,” Geralt said, and fixed his gaze back onto Jaskier. His irises had grown softer, and Jaskier wanted nothing more than for Geralt to tell him everything would be alright.

“Okay so, here we go, I guess,” Jaskier muttered, fighting every nerve in his body to not awkwardly rub his nape as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Tearing his eyes off of Geralt’s soft look, Jaskier took a deep breath. “Hell, how do I even start this? I didn’t expect to- no, that sounds wrong. You have to excuse me basically thinking out loud because there is no other way I can force myself to ask this.”

Geralt hummed in acknowledgement, and while Jaskier wanted to see his encouraging gestures, he couldn’t push himself to look at him fully.

“So, you asked me to come along on your business trip, right?” Jaskier ran a hand through his messy hair. “And while yes, I really want to come with you, I’d love to spend multiple days with you, together, I also want to know our playfiel. Jesus Christ, playfield, who the hell even says that? Me, apparently. But anyways, I’m starting to get invested. No, that was a lie, I’m already invested and I don’t want to get my heart ripped out after getting my hopes up and tagging along on your trip. So, what I’m trying to say or ask is, do you feel the same way?”

After Jaskier’s ramble, he took a pause. Silence hung heavy in the air, like an awful companion that was just staring at the scene as Jaskier nervously awaited Geralt’s response.

It took too long, Jaskier thought, finally managing to look up from the black marble. Geralt was staring at him intently, but his face lacked any form of emotion, and Jaskier felt his feelings dwell up inside his head, threatening to overflow his eyes as they bubbled up in his throat.

He tried to stay patient, but seconds felt like minutes and the air in the room felt colder and colder.

“Jaskier,” Geralt started and a seering pang of pain shot right in Jaskier’s gut. He should have never asked, he really shouldn’t have. He could have just enjoyed another evening with him, why did he have to make it complicated?

“Can you look at me?” Geralt asked, reaching a hand over the marble. Jaskier blinked at the gesture, unsure what to do. He was shit at hiding his emotions, always wearing them on his sleeve, so Geralt could most likely tell he was in distress, probably on the verge of having a panic attack.

Jaskier didn’t look up, but didn’t pull away his hand when Geralt rubbed his thumb over his cold knuckles. They were warm, Geralt’s hands were always so warm.

“I’m not very good with words,” Geralt croaked out, and that was the first moment Jaskier had ever heard his voice break. “You’re not wrong, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Wrong?

“I had hoped asking you to come along was proof enough that I wanted to spend more time with you, more than simply taking you on dates. And that by inviting you to my home it would become clear that I do…” Geralt let out a sigh. “Jesus Christ, that I do care about you, a lot.”

The grip on Jaskier’s hands tightened as Geralt spoke, and he eventually dared to look up from their intertwined hands.

“Is there anything else that you want to know?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier watched the man’s Adam’s apple bob up and down.

“Well, I’m unsure,” Jaskier said in full honesty. The anxious knot twisted in his stomach, and not even the smell of Geralt’s lasagna in the oven could make him focus on anything other than the lump in his throat. “When guys say ‘I care about you’ that usually means they don’t want anything serious.”

“I’m not one of those guys,” Geralt replied instantly, taking Jaskier aback.

“Communicating doesn’t seem to be one of our strongest points,” Jaskier chuckled, rolling the tension out of his shoulders. He had made it this far, surely he could ask the rest. “When you say you care about me, does that mean that you would be open to dating me? Officially?”

Geralt barked out a laugh, startling the brunet. With his eyes wide, Jaskier watched how the corners of Geralt’s eyes creased as he laughed, feeling the anxiety slowly fade into a gentle, warm buzz in his chest.

“It clearly isn’t,” Geralt said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He took Jaskier’s hands between his palms. “Would I be open to dating you? Officially?”

Jaskier swallowed thickly, unable to tear his gaze off of Geralt’s intense stare. “Yes.”

“What more do I need to do to make it clear to you that I am serious about you?”

Jaskier pursed his lips. “Maybe tell me that instead of sending cryptic messages.”

“I will try.” Geralt nodded, turning around as the timer went off. “I’ll leave this in the oven for another five minutes so it roasts evenly,” he said, looking back at Jaskier over his shoulder.

Jaskier cocked his head to the side at the change of topic. “Okay?”

“As you can tell, I’m not very good at expressing my feelings, but if it makes you feel more at ease, I will try.”

Jaskier blinked at him, not really knowing what to do, but his body moved on autopilot as he launched off the chair and marched towards Geralt. He couldn’t stop himself as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, burying his face against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, does anyone have an idea of what Geralt actually does for a living? I haven't seen a lot of speculations going around hehehe. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you on the next one! 
> 
> (I'm almost done with my finals I can't wait to actually write again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's ya Bean again :D hopefully, you enjoyed this au, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Feed the writer <3
> 
> Want to get early access to new chapters? Feel free to check out my [tumblr ](https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/) to also see more of my writing (or just to send me an ask/DM/tag me in something!)


End file.
